


Grease Paint, the Bane of My Existence

by AmazingRoni



Series: Foxfire Halloween! [2]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Family Fluff, Fluff, Halloween, Halloween Costumes, Halloween Prompts, Multi, Very Implied, along with chlogami, ari’s back!, face paint shenanigans, lilanette is Implied
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-15
Updated: 2020-10-15
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:47:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27019030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmazingRoni/pseuds/AmazingRoni
Summary: The Agrestes are getting ready for Halloween - Gabriel chooses that time to complain about the type of face paint he bought.
Relationships: Gabriel Agreste | Papillon | Hawk Moth/Nathalie Sancoeur, Original Female Character/Original Female Character
Series: Foxfire Halloween! [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1971919
Comments: 3
Kudos: 7
Collections: GNBCAAC Halloween 2020 Prompts





	Grease Paint, the Bane of My Existence

“Hold _still_!” Adrien snapped.

Gabriel flinched away from the paint-coated brush. “I’m not letting that stuff touch my face again!” 

Lily snorted as she dipped her makeup brush into the water. “Stop complaining.”

“How come you get the good face paint and we don’t?”

“I mean, it’s your fault.”

“What is that supposed to mean?!”

“I’m just saying, _you_ were the one who chose to wait until the morning before Halloween to buy face paint. Your fault that you got grease-based. Besides, I already had some in the shades I need. Paradise AQ Purple is one that I use a lot.”

“Mayura’s skin is blue though, and why do you have red?” Nathalie asked.

“I know her skin is blue,” Lily responded. “It’s a shade between purple and blue though, and so is this. The one that I needed red for was Ari-Ari’s.”

“And… who’s Ari gonna be again?” Aliss asked.

“Tikki! Ladybug’s Kwami.”

“She gets the good stuff too?” Gabriel grumbled.

“Be quiet, she’s only six,” Nathalie chided. “Besides, I’m sure you’ll make an adorable Chat Noir.”

“And I’m gonna be a fantastic female Papillon,” Aliss joked.

“I still can’t believe you two are actually going as Papillon and Mayura.”

“I wanted to try messing with Papillon’s costume a bit, so why not. Besides, Noo-” Lily cut herself off before she could address Nooroo and Duusu by name. “Uh, not knowing their Kwamis makes it even more fun to work on! Lila and Mari are going as them.”

“So many Kwamis in our group! You’ve got me, Ari, Lila, _and_ Mari? That’s half of us!” Adrien exclaimed.

“I mean, Gami-chan and Chloè are gonna be there too. Not sure what they’re going as.”

“Oh well, let’s just go get some candy now!”

“You actually finished Dad’s makeup? Heck yea! I’ll text Mari now.”

The two adults grabbed Arianna’s teal pumpkin-shaped pail as the four kids ran out to start.

“I can’t believe that Adrien and Lily managed to convince us to be our _enemies_ for Halloween,” Gabriel chuckled.

“I can! The two are very convincing. Besides, it’s not like we could go as our villain personas. I think it’s quite cute, anyways,” Nathalie replied.

**Author's Note:**

> totally didn’t zteal the whole “uze mehron paradise aq in purple for a mayura cozplay” thing from real life lol-


End file.
